


A Nephilim's Best Friend

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Bickering, Catarina wants a dog, Cute, Dogs, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Getting a Dog, Lesbian Relationship, Past Relationship(s), and they make everything better, dogs make everyone happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: For Maryse the answer seemed simple. Dogs were man's best friend and Maryse Lightwood was no man.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“It’s not often that I put my foot down but today I have no other choice.” Maryse said blocking Catarina from leaving their bedroom. “We are not getting a puppy.” Catarina glanced up at her wife and smiled softly.

“Honey of course we’re not getting a puppy,” she said in a reassuring voice that immediately put Maryse on edge. “We’re getting an older dog from a shelter.” Maryse took in a deep breath and gathered herself for a moment or two, briefly wondering if this is what Robert felt like when she told them what they were doing instead of discussing it with him.

“I do not want a dog in my house running a muck with his muddy paws,” Catarina rolled her eyes at how corny that sounded. Who in real life worried about muddy paws? Then again when it came to keeping a tidy house Maryse broke the mold.

“We would be saving a dog from being put down! Don’t you have a heart in that boney chest of yours?” Catarina demanded giving Maryse a sharp poke in said boney chest.

“Oh if that’s the case then why don’t we just adopt every dog in this city that’s about to be put down!” Maryse demanded.

“That’s a great idea the institute has to be big enough,” Catarina said her smiling stretching from ear to ear.

“Catarina-”

“Maryse I want a dog.” The nephilim placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at her wife. There was no anger in her eyes, she wasn’t glaring holes up at Maryse trying to convince her with her rage. Catarina’s beautiful face was relaxed, content and there was no question that she was going to get a dog whether Maryse liked it or not.

‘Get on board or watch from the train tracks.’ Maryse believed was the exact phrase she had told Robert multiple times during their relationship.

Karma. Pure and simple.

Taking a step back from Catarina Maryse sharply turned around and marched her way down the hall and towards the elevator.

“Where are you going?” Catarina called after her.

“Your god damn dog isn’t going to get itself is it?” Maryse demanded not stopping as she neared the elevator. Behind her Catarina let out a noise that could only be described as a tiny little squeal.

Maryse smirked as she heard Catarina running after her.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sorry but are you under the impression that you’re going to be getting my table scraps?” Maryse asked as Molly waddled into the room. “Because you would be correct young lady.” She didn’t even try to attempt to hide her smile as she tossed a piece of bacon at the new addition of the family.

Molly had been in the house for about two weeks now and Maryse was still unsure of what kind of breed she was. The nice mundanes at the pound had said she was a mastiff, what kind of mastiff they didn’t seem to be able to specify.

Catarina figured she was probably a tibetan mastiff, Isabelle and Jace thought she was a very gentle hellhound and Maryse couldn’t help but agree. Molly was big, black and had a bark that could blow you back on your ass.

But she was sweet and had big, brown innocent eyes that made you just want to give her all your food and all your love. 

“Excuse me but you need to get control of my children.” Catarina hollered storming into the kitchen and effectively breaking the beautiful bonding moment that Maryse and Molly were having. 

“If I had a dime for every time you yelled that at me I would have enough money to move Molly and myself into the penthouse we deserve.” Maryse hummed reaching down and giving Molly a gentle scratch behind her ears. Her pup whined happily and nudged her nose against Maryse’s hand.

“you need to tell Jonathan and Isabelle that they will not be using Molly to go and hunt demons with.” Catarina snapped pushing forward as if Maryse hadn't spoke at all. 

“Molly couldn’t kill a demon.” Maryse babbled. “She’s just too cute.” Catarina raised an eyebrow as she watched Maryse squish Molly’s furry cheeks together. It would have been so adorable and heartwarming if she wasn’t so pissed.

“First of all Molly could kill a demon but that’s not the point!” Maryse frowned and turned to look at Catarina Molly’s face still in her hands. 

“Then what is the point?”

“That Molly will not be killing demons despite the fact she could! Now go explain this to the children.” Maryse took in a deep breath, resigned to her fate of “compromise” before pushing herself up to her feet and heading towards were her children were most likely to be.

Molly’s ears perked up at Maryse’s sudden exit before jumping up to her feet and trotting after her new owner. Catarina smiled and then...she broke out into laughter. 

“She can sigh and drag herself around all she wants to but as per usual I’m always right.” Catarina chuckled before swiping a piece of bacon off Maryse's plate trailing after her wife and new dog.


End file.
